(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible magnetic wafer seal for adhesive attachment to folded pieces, such as brochures, folded cards, self-mailers and postal mailers, which are generally made of card stock. One or more flexible magnetic wafer seals may be adhesively attached to the open edges of a folded piece to secure the open edges together, for example, as required during the mailing process. The magnetic wafer seal can then be broken, preferably along at least one line of weakness, allowing the piece to be unfolded and converting the magnetic wafer seal into at least two magnetic holders for securing a piece to a metal surface. The unfolded piece can then be secured to a metallic surface by placing the side of the piece with the magnetic holders against the metallic surface, thereby allowing the magnetic holders to engage the metal surface, holding the piece in place.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,654 to C. T. Braren teaches a machine for closing and sealing cartons, particularly cigarette cartons.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,451 to A. H. Haberstump teaches an apparatus for automatically stretching and securing a layer of fabric trim material over a padded backing sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,770 to E. L. Stein teaches a method for sealing of mailing pieces by means of a small piece of gummed tape applied across the joint to be closed and sealed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,164 to L. Triolo teaches a high speed machine for applying short lengths or tabs of tape having a coating of pressure sensitive adhesive thereon to box blanks or other articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,962 to Kleid teaches an automatic machine which utilizes sealing tape to seal the edges of a folded article passing therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,687 to Spear teaches an apparatus for applying labels across the pages of a magazine as it is being conveyed with the binding of the magazine first.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,757 to Martin et al. teaches an apparatus for producing mail pieces and a system and method for controlling the apparatus to produce mail pieces in a variety of configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,983 to Slater teaches a machine comprising a pair of rolls on powered shafts for forming a tight fit between a wafer seal and a form piece as they move between the rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,175 to Graushar et al. teaches a system for preparing mail products having an arrangement for folding each of the mail products at least once and externally applying a self-adhesive label around each of the mail products after folding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,300 to Oussani, Jr. et al. teaches a tabbing machine for applying adhesive tabs over the edge of an article.
Businesses often advertise by sending coupons, promotional materials, flyers, and other types of advertising materials through the U.S. mail or by inserting them between the pages of newspapers. These folded and sealed pieces are either mailed in envelopes, which may contain other types of advertising material, or are mailed or delivered as folded and sealed pieces which do not employ an envelope. The U.S. Postal Service has enacted rules specifying how the open edges of unenveloped pieces must be secured (tabbed) to prevent an open edge from jamming high-speed mail processing and sorting equipment. These rules are enumerated in the Domestic Mail Manual Quick Service Guide 811, “Tabs and Wafer Seals,” incorporated herein by reference. Construction of the piece plays an important role in determining automation compatibility. Standards for tabbing are based on basis weight of paper stock used and the location of the folded or bound edge. The sealing method used to secure the folded edges of the piece can employ glue, tape, or wafer seals. To open the piece, the consumer merely breaks the seal on the edges of the piece and unfolds the piece.
Applicant is aware of no prior art where a magnetic wafer seal can be used to seal a piece and then be converted into at least two magnetic holders for securing a piece to a metal surface by breaking the magnetic wafer seal, preferably along at least one line of weakness arranged across the wafer seal.